Pit Sombrío (SSB4)
:Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Pit Sombrío en ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Para ver información general acerca del personaje, véase Pit Sombrío. Para ver información acerca del personaje del que Pit Sombrío es un clon, véase Pit (SSB4).'' Pit Sombrío (Dark Pit en inglés; ブラックピット''' Burakku Pitto'' lit. Pit Negro en japonés) es un personaje nuevo que aparece en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U como uno de los personajes desbloqueables en ambas versiones del juego. Su aparición fue confirmada de forma no oficial en imágenes y videos filtrados que mostraban al elenco completo del juego. Más tarde, el día 12 de septiembre de 2014, fueron subidos a Internet numerosos vídeos que mostraban los movimientos de todos los personajes secretos del juego, incluyendo a Pit Sombrío. No fue hasta el 9 de octubre del mismo año que Pit Sombrío fue confirmado oficialmente, junto con Dr. Mario. Pit Sombrío aparece como un clon de Pit, ya que de acuerdo con Masahiro Sakurai, el fue originalmente diseñado como un traje alternativo de este último, pero que se le concedió un lugar como personaje jugable debido a su oposición hacia la idea de que Pit Sombrío usara los Tres tesoros sagrados como su Smash Final, además de que un miembro del equipo de desarrollo ya había terminado de crear el modelo del Brazal biónico.Sakurai habla sobre la inclusión de los clones en Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS (en inglés). Visitado el 9 de Octubre de 2014. El es uno de tres personajes que fueron incluidos como jugables de esta manera, los otros dos siendo Dr. Mario y Lucina. Pit Sombrío ocupa, junto con Pit, la 32º posición en la tier list, en medio de la clase D. A diferencia de otros clones, Pit Sombrío es casi idéntico a Pit, lo que se traduce en que posee la mayoría de sus ventajas: Pit Sombrío puede acumular daño muy fácilmente con sus ataques, y posee muy buenas habilidades de recuperación gracias a sus múltiples saltos y al Don del vuelo, lo cual le da excelentes habilidades para realizar edge-guarding. En cuanto a habilidades propias, el Brazal biónico le da una opción adicional para conseguir K.O.s debido a su mayor poder por sobre el Brazal radial. Sin embargo, el ser muy similar a Pit le da a Pit Sombrío la mayoría de sus desventajas: ambos personajes poseen pocas opciones para conseguir un K.O., por lo que dependen del edge-guarding para poder derrotar a sus oponentes, lo cual solo se ve exacerbado por el hecho de que Pit Sombrío tiene un ataque fuerte lateral más débil. Además, a pesar de que las flechas de su Arco de plata causan más daño que las del Arco de Palutena usado por Pit, estas no son tan flexibles, lo que hiere sus habilidades de combate a largo alcance. Cómo desbloquear :Versión de Nintendo 3DS *Participar en 50 batallas en el Modo Multijugador. *Completar el Modo Clásico con 3 personajes diferentes. La batalla para desbloquear a Pit Sombrío toma lugar en el Bosque Génesis. :Versión de Wii U *Participar en 40 batallas en el Modo Multijugador. *Completa el Modo All-Star por primera vez. La batalla para desbloquear a Pit Sombrío toma lugar en el Templo de Palutena. Características A diferencia de otros clones en la serie Super Smash Bros., quienes se diferencian de sus contrapartes originales por medio de ataques exclusivos, o atributos y propiedades distintas (ya sea en sus movimientos, movilidad, etc.), todos los atributos de Pit Sombrío, así como casi todos sus movimientos, son exactamente idénticos a los de Pit; de hecho, solo existen cinco diferencias entre ambos, tres de ellas estando relacionadas con sus ataques especiales. Una de las diferencias entre ambos personajes yace en su ataque especial normal: comparadas con las flechas provenientes del Arco de Palutena, las flechas del Arco de plata causan ligeramente más daño y son ligeramente más poderosas, además de ser más rápidas si no están cargadas. No obstante, el Arco de plata no ofrece tanto control sobre sus flechas, y estas no recorren tanta distancia, además de ser más lentas, que una Flecha de Palutena totalmente cargada, por lo que Pit Sombrío no es tan eficiente en la lucha a largo alcance como Pit. Otra diferencia muy importante está presente en su ataque especial lateral: el Brazal biónico envía a los oponentes en una trayectoria diagonal, causa ligeramente más daño, y es más potente que el Brazal radial, el cual envía a los oponentes en una trayectoria vertical. Debido a esta diferencia en ángulos de lanzamiento, el Brazal biónico no es tan eficiente para conseguir K.O.s verticales como el Brazal radial, pero es capaz de conseguir K.O.s horizontales y, dependiendo de la posición de Pit Sombrío, este puede lograr K.O.s de forma mucho más rápida. Dicho de una forma más simple, Pit Sombrío no puede controlar el escenario tan bien como Pit debido a tener un proyectil más limitado, pero tiene unas cuantas oportunidades más para lograr K.O.s de forma más eficiente. En este sentido, es posible utilizar a Pit Sombrío con un estilo similar, si no idéntico, al de Pit, pero las pocas diferencias entre ambos podrían darle ciertas ventajas o desventajas dependiendo del personaje al que se enfrenta. *El área de impacto de su ataque normal repetible es más pequeña que la de Pit. *Su ataque fuerte lateral tiene menos de la mitad de la potencia base que la versión de Pit, haciéndolo más débil. *Las flechas del Arco de plata causan ligeramente más daño, son ligeramente más poderosas, y son más rápidas que las del Arco de Palutena si no están cargadas, pero no se puede alterar mucho la trayectoria de estas flechas, tienen menos alcance, y son más lentas que una Flecha de Palutena totalmente cargada. *El Brazal biónico envía a los oponentes en una trayectoria diagonal, causa ligeramente más daño, y es más poderoso que el Brazal radial, el cual envía a los oponentes en una trayectoria vertical. *Pit Sombrío tiene un Smash Final distinto: el Báculo Sombrío. |} Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales *Normal: Pit Sombrío lanza una tajada vertical descendente (2%), para luego lanzar un corte horizontal (2%), y por último lanzar una tajada vertical ascendente (5%). Si se mantiene presionado el botón de ataque, Pit Sombrío hace girar su espada causando un efecto atrapante sobre el oponente (aprox. 1% por golpe), lo cual culmina con un corte horizontal (2%). *En carrera: Se lanza hacia el rival dando un giro. La animación cambia ligeramente dependiendo si las espadas de Pit Sombrío están juntas o separadas. (11%) *Fuerte lateral: Pit Sombrío lanza un corte hacia adelante, cerrando sus espadas sobre el oponente, aunque con menor potencia que la versión de Pit. (7-10%) *Fuerte hacia arriba: Da una voltereta en el aire, lanzando dos patadas. (2-10%) *Fuerte hacia abajo: Lanza un corte horizontal hacia abajo. (6%) Smash *Lateral: Arremete con sus espadas, primero con un corte descendente y luego con uno ascendente. (5-7%/10-14%) *Hacia arriba: Se alza un poco y da tres cortes rápidos hacia arriba. (3-4%/2%/8-11%) *Hacia abajo: Da dos navajazos rápidos, uno hacia enfrente y uno hacia atrás. Golpear con la punta de las espadas hace más daño. (10-14%/12-16%) Ataques de recuperación *Boca arriba: Se levanta y lanza una tajada descendente hacia ambos lados. (7%) *Boca abajo: Al momento de levantarse, lanza una tajada hacia ambos lados. (7%) *Al resbalar: Al momento de levantarse, golpea con su arco hacia ambos lados. (5%) *Desde el borde: Se alza en un giro de 180 grados y después se deja caer dando una patada horizontal. (7%) Ataques aéreos *Normal: Junta sus espadas y las hace girar rápidamente frente a él, golpeando 8 veces. (Golpes 1-7: aprox. 1% por golpe; Golpe 8: 4%) *Hacia adelante: Junta sus espadas y las lanza hacia enfrente, haciéndolas girar rápidamente. (Golpes 1-2: aprox. 2% por golpe; Golpe 3: 4%; Total: 7%) *Hacia atrás: Separa sus espadas y las extiende hacia atrás. (8-12%) *Hacia arriba: Junta sus espadas y las lanza hacia arriba, haciéndolas girar rápidamente. (2% por golpe; total: 10%) *Hacia abajo: Separa sus espadas y da un golpe hacia abajo con ellas. De conectar a la mitad de su trayectoria, este ataque tiene un efecto meteórico. (10%) Agarres y lanzamientos *Agarre: Estira su mano y toma al oponente. *Agarre en carrera: Se detiene y estira su mano para tomar al oponente. *Golpiza: Arremete contra el oponente con un rodillazo. (2%) *Lanzamiento hacia adelante: Tras asestar un golpe con sus espadas, lanza al oponente hacia enfrente. (10%) *Lanzamiento hacia atrás: Gira sobre sí mismo y lanza al oponente hacia atrás. (8%) *Lanzamiento hacia arriba: Lanza al oponente hacia arriba, se apoya sobre sus manos y lanza una patada con las dos piernas. (11%) *Lanzamiento hacia abajo: Lanza al oponente al suelo y luego le propina un golpe con sus espadas. (6%) Ataques especiales Otros Entrada *Desciende envuelto en un haz de luz violeta. Poses de espera *Une las dos partes de su Arco de plata y las separa nuevamente. *Sacude su pie, y luego da dos saltos. Burlas A pesar de que poseen animaciones distintas, las burlas de Pit Sombrío y Pit tienen la misma duración total. *Arriba: Divide su arco en dos, coloca su mano derecha sobre su hombro, y apunta hacia adelante con la izquierda mientras dice "Who wants some?". En la versión japonesa, Pit Sombrío dice "Kakatte koi." (かかってこい.; traducido como "Ven a mí"). *Lateral: Gira las espadas, dice "Watch out!" y acaba en una pose. En la versión japonesa, Pit Sombrío dice "Iku ze!" (いくぜ！''; traducido como "¡Vamos!"). *Abajo: Apunta su arma al oponente y dice "Game on!". En la versión japonesa, Pit Sombrío dice "Shinitai yatsu wa mae ni dero." (死にたい奴は前に出ろ.; traducido como "Aquellos del lado de los perdedores, den un paso al frente."). Poses de victoria *Gira su báculo y lo apunta para la izquierda y dice: "Looks like I am the last man standing!". En la versión japonesa, Pit Sombrío dice "Ore wa mada ikiteiru zo!" (俺はまだ生きているぞ!; traducido como "¡Aun estoy vivo!"). *Clava su arma en el suelo y cruza los brazos, diciendo: "Can't help but feel sorry for ya!". En la versión japonesa, Pit Sombrío dice "Kisamara ni maioriru tsubasa wa nai." (貴様らに舞い降りる翼はない; traducido como "No hay alas que vengan a acariciarlos a ustedes"). *Apunta su brazo hacia adelante y dice: "Nice try!". En la versión japonesa, Pit Sombrío dice "Fun! Sharakusai." (ふん! しゃらくさい.; traducido como "¡Hmph! Insolente"). **Si Pit estuvo presente en el combate, Pit Sombrío dirá: "Where's your goddess now?". En la versión japonesa, Pit Sombrío lo insulta utilizando un fuerte lenguaje soez. Concretamente, este dice "Dōda, megami no funme." (どうだ、女神のフンめ; traducido como "¿Y que tal eso? Pedazo de mierda de la diosa."). Paleta de colores center|600px Tema de victoria center Galería ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS'' Arco de plata (1) SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Arco de plata de Pit Sombrío. Smash Final de Pit Sombrio SSB4 (3DS).png|Pit Sombrío usando su Smash Final. Orbitales escudo Pit Sombrío SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pit Sombrío usando sus Orbitales escudo. Don del vuelo Pit Sombrío SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pit Sombrío usando Don del vuelo. Mario, Luigi, Pit y Pit Sombrío en 3D Land SSB4 (3DS).png|Pit Sombrío apunto de atacar a Mario con una flecha mientras que Pit confronta a Luigi en 3D Land. ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U'' Pit Sombrío usando su Smash Final SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pit Sombrío usando su Smash Final Kirby al haber copiado a Pit Sombrío SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Kirby junto con Pit Sombrío usando el Arco de plata tras copiar su habilidad en el Reino Champiñón U. Pit Sombrío, Palutena y Magno en el Templo de Palutena SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pit Sombrío, Palutena y Magno en el Templo de Palutena. Pit Sombrío usando su Arco de plata SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pit Sombrío usando su Arco de plata. Pit Sombrío junto a Palutena en el Vergel de la esperanza SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pit Sombrío junto con Palutena en el Vergel de la Esperanza. Pit Sombrío atacando a Luigi y a Fox SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pit Sombrío atacando a Fox y a Luigi usando su ataque Smash Lateral en el Cuadrilátero. Pit Sombrío usando el Brazal biónico contra Pit SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pit Sombrío luchando contra Pit usando el Brazal biónico. Pit Sombrio a punto de usar su Smash Final SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pit Sombrío a punto de usar su Smash Final en Destino Final. Descripción de los trofeos :'''Pit Sombrío: Completar el Modo Clásico con Pit Sombrío. :Pit Sombrío, también llamado Pit II muy a su pesar, es el doble de Pit. Habla como el original y usa ataques muy parecidos, pero es mucho más agresivo y suele ir a su aire. También emplea armas diferentes, como el arco de plata. :*''N3DS: Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (03/2012) :Pit Sombrío (alt.): *'3DS': Desbloqueado al completar el Modo All-Star con Pit Sombrío. *'Wii U': Desbloqueado al comprar su trofeo en la tienda. :Los orbitales escudo levantan escudos de luz a ambos lados de Pit Sombrío para parar ataques, desviar proyectiles y empujar a los enemigos que se acerquen demasiado. Pueden hasta protegerte de ataques que provengan de una altura superior o inferior. Si sufren muchos impactos, desaparecerán y tendrás que esperar para volver a usarlos. :*''N3DS: Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (03/2012) Nintendo 3DS Trofeo de Pit Sombrío SSB4 (3DS).png|Trofeo de Pit Sombrío Trofeo de Pit Sombrío (alt.) SSB4 (3DS).png|Trofeo de Pit Sombrío (alt.) Wii U Trofeo de Pit Sombrío SSB4 (Wii U).png|Trofeo de Pit Sombrío Trofeo de Pit Sombrío (alt.) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Trofeo de Pit Sombrío (alt.) Curiosidades *Cuando Pit Sombrío recibe un K.O., existe la probabilidad de que diga "It's not over..." (''まだ終わらんぞ....! Mada owaran zo...!; traducido como "¡Esto aun no termina...!" en español). Esta cita es la misma que dice en ''Kid Icarus: Uprising al ser derrotado por Pit en el Capítulo 6: Pit Sombrío. *En la version japonesa de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, la burla hacia abajo de Pit Sombrío es una referencia a un momento clave en Kid Icarus: Uprising, en el que Pit y Pit Sombrío improvisan un "grito de guerra". *De los tres clones en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, Pit Sombrío es el único que no comparte su Smash Final con su contraparte. *Pit Sombrío y el Dúo Duck Hunt son los únicos personajes nuevos desbloqueables que no aparecen en la secuencia de apertura de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Referencias Véase también Categoría:Personajes desbloqueables